


So Good!

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "hey, this blog is really cool,!! can i req somethin about Strade from btd, like headcanons or a fic or anythin like that? tysm,!!!"TW:TW: Gore, blood, sexual themes, and just general Strade-esque themes under cut.





	So Good!

“You’re doing so good  _buddy_!”

Your hands shake under the pressure of the drill, the whirring only managing to drown out the poor persons screams, no you weren’t hurting yourself, you’d graduated past that.

Strade had you hurting other people now.

She’s passed out by now, the screaming come to a halt as the drill shattered her kneecap, but you don’t notice, at least not until Strade’s hands clamp over your own. He’s warm, warms your trembling hands, and the slowly cooling blood that trips from them. 

“She’s out.” He says this with a bit of a laugh, but it’s cut off with a look. Strade’s red in the face, a devilish smile, looking at you from under his lids. You know that look, know what it means. 

Under that look you’re nothing more than a sheep for the slaughter, and you don’t move, frozen, as Strade comes, and takes, and takes. 

His lips on yours, bloody hands fumbling with your pants, and then in them. He’s hard, you can feel his erection bucking against your thighs, against your ass, and to your shame you realize you’re hard too.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
